


My hero

by zzeacat



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Help, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzeacat/pseuds/zzeacat
Summary: Peter and the reader go to the beach. Peter is protective when some people confront her about being a mutant. ps this is my first x reader and I tried hard and struggled a bit, so be nice bUt i am open to helpful criticism. please comment it helps allot let me know if you liked it.





	My hero

**Author's Note:**

> so much thanks to my editor who i wouldn't have done without

Peter Maximoff x Reader  
Please be nice this is my first x Reader I am new to sharing my fanfiction with the word but I want to start. Warning it is long oops, I have no control, I tried humour idk help. ps it isnt perfect i suggled a bit with 2nd perosn. THANKS SO MUCH TO MY EDITOR.   
Y/N - Your name  
Y/FC – Your favourite colour  
Y/FF - Your favourite flavour  
SUMMARY: Peter and the reader go to the beach. Peter is protective when some people confront her about being a mutant.  
Fluff - Warning? A bit of anti-mutant racism.  
\--------------------  
When Scott had said that his family had a beach house that would be empty this summer and that “You all should go and spend time at the beach”, you were sceptical, but Kurt was very excited. “I vant to go to the beach. This is what Americans do in the summer, yes?” Besides, Jean reminded you telepathically “Nope, you are going Y/N. I can sense your hesitation, and besides this way you can see Peter shirtless”. You involuntarily choked on the M&M you were eating, glaring at Jean. Peter gave you a look raising an eyebrow. “Ok I’ll go, but no promises that I will swim. I don’t even have bathers.” Jean wrapped her arm around your shoulder, “I can fix that.” Somehow you felt like you would come to regret this.  
You were glad you agreed to come, the view from the house was amazing and the air was great. You breathed in the salty air and while the others were settling in, Peter came up behind you. “The view is great, isn’t it?” He was overwhelmed by the view: the soft light from the sun reflecting in the sand lit your skin in a beautiful glow, when you turned around with your hair shifting in the wind it was like you moved in slow motion, as if he was using his speed, to him you looked like a fantasy, this was one of his fantasies, in a completely non creepy way of course. You turned to him, smiled, and said, “Yeah, it is,” and he smiled back at you. You couldn’t help but blush at that: his dimples and messy grey hair that you had fallen in love with where somehow cuter in the casual t-shirt and shorts he was wearing, it was nice to see him in something other than his jacket and jeans, and to see his lean but toned arms, in a completely not pervy way of course.  
Once everyone was settled in, Scott and Peter wanted to start the fun. “Come on guys get your bathers on it’s time to swim!” Your eyes hit the floor. “I don’t know,” you sighed. “Whaaaaaaaattt come on Y/N it’ll be fun!” Peter groaned. “Peter you don’t get it. You, Jean, Scott, all of you look relatively normal,” you angrily sighed. “Kurt and I don’t blend in, I don’t know if I want people staring at me I hate it.” Kurt looked at you sadly like the idea hadn’t even crossed his mind before. “Nooo come on Y/N!” Peter grabbed your shoulders forcing you off the couch “We can’t let people take us down, we are mutant and proud, remember?!” He spoke passionately, taking a knee so he was eye level with you sitting on the couch. “Y/N you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, just because others can’t see it doesn’t make it any less true,” Peter looked down, blushing, and sighed, “We will all be there for you, the both of you. The beach is empty and we are a big group, we have to live a little! God knows we deserve it.” Peter looked around the room everyone nodding in agreement at his speech. You looked up into his eyes, a blush tinging your cheeks too. “Ok,” you said, smiling. “Jean you have those bathers for me, it is about time we have some old fashion non-mutant teenage fun!” Jean grabbed your hand and everyone laughed as they went to get dressed.  
“Jean I don’t know…” You stepped out from behind the wardrobe door, your hands trying to cover the excessive amount of exposed skin. “No Y/N, you look gorgeous” she encouraged you, “It’s a vintage style suit and it’s actually more modest than most, besides it’s Y/FC! And it is sexy I am sure Peter will like it,” she said a smirk encroaching on her perfect orange-red lips. “Shut up, you’re no better with Scott, I don’t have to be a mind reader to see that,” you said, both you and Jean now blushing. “Ok come on Y/N let’s go swimming and make some boys blush,” she laughed. Before you left the room you quickly grabbed an oversized t-shirt that said “Sweet dreams are made of this” You and Peter both loved that song.  
When you walked out into the living room Peter was putting sunscreen on his legs but he stopped mid motion to look up at you briefly before continuing. But to Peter that brief moment was plenty of time: God he hadn’t even seen you in your swimsuit yet and he already thought you were the most beautiful, sexy thing he had ever seen: the large T-shirt just touched your bare upper thighs, your legs exposed to Peter. He had never seen this much of you before, but seeing you in just that t-shirt made him blush: he owned the same shirt, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this is how it would look waking up to you in nothing but his t-shirt. Luckily with his speed he could comprehend this in a split second.  
The beach was perfect. The sand was soft and not too hot and there was no one in sight except for distant figures on the pier, but since they were far off to your right, it felt like you had this whole part of the beach to yourselves. “Ok come on I’m getting in,” Scott said impatiently, taking off his shirt and backing up towards the water. If you weren’t so mesmerised you would have been embarrassed that you were staring. You were glad Peter didn’t abuse his powers and took his shirt off at a regular pace, and as expected he was annoyingly hot, all that running more than compensated for the excessive amount of sugar he ate, he was skinny but fit, just a light shadow of abs. Your ogling was interrupted when Peter chucked his shirt at you and laughed running into the water with Scott. “Enjoying the view?” Jean smirked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. ”Shut up so are you,” you said shoving her lightly. “Come on ladies get in the water is great!” Peter yelled. “Yes vhe vater is great,” Kurt said smiling.  
When you took of the oversized shirt you were wearing Peter stopped mid motion, helplessly staring: your skin sparkled from the sun reflecting off her sunscreen, your hair fell from the shirt and bounced across your shoulders as you shook your head to untangle it. Your hair and your skin looked so soft, Peter had to stop his mind from wandering what it would feel like under his hands. “We really have to go to the beach more oft-” Peter was shoved from his thoughts by a literal shove from Scott giving him a knowing look. You spent hours in the water together, splashing around, teaching Kurt how to jump the waves, and watching the sun begin to set. Suddenly, Peter creeped up behind you grabbing either side of your hips making you squeal as he pulled you backwards into the water. “Gah, Peter!” you yelled, blushing as his hands kept ghosting over your hips. Now facing him, you playfully hit his chest as he laughed looking down at you, both of you only now conscious of your close proximity. Luckily Kurt broke it up before it got too uncomfortable, accidentally splashing you with his tail “Arghhh,” you both yelled in unison.  
Eventually you all got tired and got out of the water. “Hey who wants to come with me and get some ice-cream?” Scott asked the group. Everyone except you raised their hands. “Y/N?” Someone questioned. “I want to go and have a look at the pier, do you mind?” you said. Everyone looked to each other shrugging. “Guess that’s ok,” Scott said. “What flavour do you want?” Before you could answer, “Y/FF right?” Peter said, pointing at you. “Haha, yeah,” you laughed. Peter made a little fist pump into the air and they were off “Don’t go too far!” Peter yelled over his shoulder as they walked off.  
You walked to the pier, admiring the seaside, and decided to go up onto the pier to see if you could see anyone catching some fish. When you got onto the pier there was no one there except a small group of teenage boys drinking beer and throwing the cans into the ocean. You decided to walk to the edge of the pier to see if you could see any boats, but the more you walked the more you felt that the boys were following you. “Where do you think you’re going, mutant freak?” One of them said as they slowly encroached in. “Awwww, little mutant freak can’t speak,” they jeered, your breathing quickening. You were by no means weak but you didn’t want a fight, ever. “Please just leave me alone, I’ll just go,” you said, stepping back once more to get out of reach. You were now right at the edge of the pier, and as you moved to leave with your back turned, one of the boys grabbed your forearm, pulling you back. You were so surprised you had no time to act as you fell backwards and hit your head on one of the posts on the edge of the pier and fell into the water barely conscious.

Peter’s PoV:  
Peter and the others were walking up the pier to meet you when they saw you standing at the end with some people. “There she is with those dudes,” Scott pointed to you. Peter raised an eyebrow: “What is she doing?”, he thought. “Hold this,” Peter handed your ice-cream to Kurt, “I will go get her”. Just as Peter turned around he saw you being pulled down, hitting your head and then heard the splash of your body hitting the water. Peter was at the edge of the pier in less than a second and stopped briefly to look over and try and see you. “Holy shit,” one of the boys said, surprised at Peter’s sudden appearance. Within a second Peter decided you were not coming up fast enough and dove right in after you. “This is all my fault, I told her she would be safe, I should have never left her alone,” Peter rambled internally. He saw your unconscious body drifting down. He wrapped his arms around you and swam up to the surface. When he pulled you out of the water he just caught the boys screaming and running away from the others. Peter didn’t have time to ask what they did, he just needed to see if you were ok. He gently laid down your soaking wet form: to him, you felt so small and precious. “Y/N?” he said, brushing the hair from your face. Suddenly, you drew in a harsh inhale, and almost leapt up thrashing around. “Y/N! It’s ok!” Peter said, attempting to hold down your arms. “Peter?” you whispered, ceasing your thrashing. “Yeah it’s me, you’re ok,” Peter brought you to his chest, hugging you closely, and you clung to him like a safety line trying to calm down. “Those ass holes!” growled Jean. You and Peter suddenly became overly aware of the other’s presence. “Don’t worry Y/N, we scared them enough,” Scott grinned. “Are you ok?” Kurt said squatting down you take a closer look at you. “Yeah,” you nodded, still clinging to Peter’s chest and his grip tightening on you. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think I shouldn’t have let you wander off on your own,” Peter sighed looking down at you, his eyes just a little wet in concern. You reached up and put your hand against his face and he lent into it. “It wasn’t your fault. Besides, you will always come to the rescue, right?”, you smiled. “Come on let’s get you home and warmed up,” Jean said. You went to stand but swooned, still dizzy from the blow to your head, but Peter caught you, and without a word he picked you up bridal style and began to carry you back. “Here is your ice cream,” Kurt said handing you the mildly melted sweet, happily biting into it. “Jesus you bite your ice cream?!” Peter exclaimed, jostling you in his arms. “Well if I lick it, as a woman inappropriate thoughts ensue and then the jokes follow,” you stated. “Honey your lip’s existence ensue inappropriate thoughts,” he flirted, smiling down at you, as you blush and leaned your head into his chest, eating your ice cream. “Shut up and take me home like a real prince to the rescue”.


End file.
